


【精猫】双生花（下）

by Kogitsunya



Series: 双生花 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 双生花 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771957
Kudos: 1





	【精猫】双生花（下）

清早便是噩梦的开始。

如果可以的话，卡兰希望永远都不要醒过来，至少在梦里他还是普普通通地和那个名叫伊莱哈德的男人一起生活，而现实中的伊莱哈德却变成了两个。

不，是两个恶魔。

从那天起，伊莱伯恩虽然还会如往日一样上下班，但伊莱哈德却始终留在家里，卡兰纠结地看着那张熟悉的脸，叫着熟悉的名字，心里却知道早就不是熟悉的人了。真正的伊莱哈德要比哥哥伊莱伯恩恶劣得更明显，只要兴致来了就会不分场合时间。

卡兰又被他堵在了楼梯旁，屁股靠在扶手上，稍微往下仰一点又有种要掉下去的错觉，而两边被伊莱哈德用双手围住，卡兰不敢说话话，也不敢看伊莱哈德的双眼，只能祈祷着对方不要为难自己。

“你在紧张什么？小嫂子？”

“能……能不能不要这么叫……”

卡兰涨红了脸眼神躲躲闪闪，伊莱哈德却不依不饶地捏着他的下巴，搂着他的腰逼他直视自己问道，“既然你都已经跟我哥烙印了，叫你嫂子有什么不对吗？”

“我当时真的不知道……我以为是你。”卡兰红着眼睛几乎快要哭出来似的，让伊莱哈德转为有些怜爱地亲吻了一下他的眼尾。

“哭什么，现在的确是我了呀，既然你喜欢的是‘伊莱哈德’那就不要拒绝我嘛。”

那些亲吻渐渐地从脸颊蹭到唇角，卡兰无法躲避，双手抵在伊莱哈德的胸口却又不敢推得太厉害，在半推半就之下终于被伊莱哈德逮到机会把手伸进衣服里，拨弄着发硬的乳头却又堵住了哼出声的嘴。

“放松点卡兰……靠着我。”

伊莱哈德低声引诱着怀里的猫咪，一模一样的脸和一模一样的声音都渐渐地让卡兰在潜意识里将过去与现在的恋人都当成了同一个人，他有些自暴自弃地慢慢放弃挣扎，胸前那些酥酥麻麻地快感让他小声呜咽着，伊莱哈德的腿挤进卡兰两腿之间，甚至将一只手顺着裤腰的缝隙伸进去在浑圆的屁股上捏了一把。可就在这个时候，突然的开门声又重新将人带回噩梦般的现实。

“你们确定要在我每次回来的时候都看到你们又在偷跑吗？”

卡兰一下子脸色苍白，挣开了伊莱哈德抓着松开的衣领冲进了卧室里。门嘭的一下关上了，伊莱哈德叹了口气靠在扶手上有点烦躁地揉了揉头发，一边看着伊莱伯恩脱下外衣一边嘟嘟囔囔地答道，“你又不在，不玩一下好浪费。”

“那你也要注意时间，我可不想晚饭就喝西北风。”伊莱伯恩挂好了外衣后指了指挂钟，毫不留情地踹了一脚伊莱哈德后补充道，“他现在一时半会肯定不能做饭了，去把晚饭准备好，不然把你送回老家去。”

迫于兄长的压力，伊莱哈德挑了挑眉最终走进厨房，听到灶台的声音响起后，伊莱伯恩又看了一眼厨房才走向了卧室。

推开门的时候卡兰果然正抱着膝盖窝在窗台上，伊莱伯恩走过去时便如同惊弓之鸟一下子抬起头有些惊恐地看过来。

“别紧张，是我。”伊莱伯恩试探着坐下来，正想像平时一样摸摸他的头时却被卡兰甩头避开了。

“为什么之前要骗我……”

伊莱伯恩静静地看着卡兰抹了一下眼泪，忽然强行将他抱进怀里，任由卡兰咬着他的脖子捶打他的胸口，直到卡兰的力气逐渐减弱，哭声却越来越大。

“我那么爱你，为什么一开始要骗我？！”

“卡兰，如果我一开始就告诉你我是伊莱哈德的哥哥，你还会爱我吗？”

卡兰没有回答，抽泣着趴在伊莱伯恩的怀里，微微颤抖的肩膀让人心生怜爱，所以伊莱伯恩又将他抱得更用力，亲吻着卡兰的耳朵，手顺着大腿正在慢慢向上，甚至解开了卡兰的衣领将亲吻延续到了胸口。可就在这时门又砰的一声打开了，伊莱哈德站在门口用锅铲敲了敲房门故意拉着长音说道，“要吃晚饭了哦！”

卡兰又一次逃走了，伊莱伯恩叹了口气看着一脸得意的伊莱哈德，路过他身边时狠狠弹了一下他的额头，伊莱哈德却嬉皮笑脸地揉揉脑门说道，“扯平了。”

几天以来，卡兰一直都在躲着双胞胎，这样不好好吃饭又不好好休息的状态持续了数日，直到有一天差点就晕倒了才被兄弟二人硬是抓到卧室里逼他好好吃了药又吃了点东西，然后在两人的监视之下昏昏沉沉地睡着。

第二天一早，卡兰尚未睡醒，种种事情实在是让他太过疲惫，尤其是心理的创伤，让他似乎陷入了一种不愿苏醒的状态，口中发出细微的梦呓。但伊莱哈德和伊莱伯恩已经醒了，两个高大的精灵将娇小的猫魅夹在中间，一起撑着脑袋看着卡兰皱着眉毛迟迟醒不过来的样子。

“真可怜，平时这个时间早就起来给我做早饭了。”

“哥哥现在是在炫耀吗？明明是冒用了我的名字才享受到的待遇。”

伊莱哈德和伊莱伯恩对视了一眼，各自挑了挑眉，是如同照镜子一般的重合度。只不过接下来的动作却开始有所不同，卡兰面前的伊莱伯恩伸手捏住了猫耳，背后的伊莱哈德则握住了猫尾，双方都在用各自的方式挑起卡兰的快感。

卡兰哼了一声依旧没有醒过来，但兄弟俩等了数日没有碰他早就有点不耐烦了，所以两个人的动作开始更加得寸进尺，猫耳被伊莱伯恩叼在嘴里细细舔咬，尾根的软毛被伊莱哈德反复拨弄起来。

一旦起了个头，过后就会越发得寸进尺，尽管兄弟俩的关系似乎并不友好，在挑逗卡兰这方面却出奇的一致，只是眼神交流一下就已经配合着将卡兰捞起来，分开了双腿。

“上次已经让你先玩了一阵了，今天是不是也该我先来了？”

伊莱哈德耸了耸肩膀，看着伊莱伯恩把卡兰捞进怀里顿了一下才说，“你不还是在我来之前干过他那么多次了，不过你先就你先吧，谁让你是哥哥呢。”

两个人很快就达成了一致意见，伊莱伯恩用手慢慢套弄起卡兰晨勃的性器，伊莱哈德的手指伸到了尚未恢复好的后穴。上次这里才刚被两个人玩到红肿，现在虽然肿已经消了，却依旧敏感，被两根肉棒操开的穴口现在还有点松软，即使一下子探入两根手指都没有吵醒卡兰，也只是听到他小声地呻吟了一声。

卡兰的体温又开始逐渐升高，紧闭双眼发出细微的呻吟，无意识地扭动着想要从桎梏中摆脱，却被两人越发得寸进尺的摆弄起来，修长的手指搅出汁水，指关节抵在腺体上重新撑开软穴，被握在手里的肉棒因为快感而涨起，顶端的铃口却被指尖堵住，憋闷难受。

“不……”

一声低语中夹杂着痛苦与欢愉，让兄弟俩都十分满意，所以伊莱哈德开始用另一只手揉捏着已经硬起来的乳尖，伊莱伯恩的手也在不轻不重地掐着娇嫩的腿根。卡兰的喘息越来越重，身体随着各种力道的牵引而难耐地扭着，似乎有了点即将睡醒的征兆，却又迟迟不肯从梦中转醒。

“真可怜，你猜他梦里的人是你还是我？”伊莱哈德把手指抽出来看了看上面湿漉漉的液体，伊莱伯恩舔了舔嘴角，沉默了片刻搬起来那只白净的大腿，一边将卡兰的腰往下压，慢慢挤进有些紧绷的穴里，一边忽然低声笑了一下。

“谁知道呢，我觉得我们两个人谁都不是。”

缓慢的操干渐渐开始加重，卡兰在半梦半醒间低声啜泣着，快感让他在梦中都无所适从，颤抖的双腿完全使不上力气，直到突然的深顶一下子让他意识到那种模糊的感觉不是梦，他缓缓睁开眼，刚想说点什么就又被顶出一声哀鸣。

“呜……”

沙哑的嗓音带着点鼻音，伊莱哈德看到了噙着眼泪睁开眼的卡兰，指尖挑起他的下巴轻轻亲了一下。

“我们的‘公主’终于醒了？”

卡兰来不及说话，因为伊莱伯恩突然掐着他的腰发狠地加快了速度，脱口而出的全是绵软的呻吟声，濒临高潮的快感甚至差点再次将他带入梦中。

伊莱伯恩在猛然缩紧的内腔里痛痛快快地射出来了，只不过伊莱哈德已经等不及让他磨磨蹭蹭地拔出来，直接把尚未回神的卡兰捞到怀里，将后穴溢出的精水又塞了回去。

“不要了……”

卡兰害怕地小声哀求着，一大早就被操醒内射，他担心这样的车轮战会让自己的屁股吃不消，可伊莱哈德却不管不顾地硬是操进去，甚至还得寸进尺地耍起了赖皮。

“我的好嫂子可真偏心，让哥哥爽够了就不管我了。我让着哥哥先来可不是为了没我的份，卡兰难道不该好好奖励一下这么乖的我吗？也不需要你做点什么，动一动你的小屁股浪叫几声就可以了。”

伊莱哈德说着还故意挑衅般地看了看伊莱伯恩，在卡兰有所表示前就狠狠顶了一下打断了卡兰有可能要说出来的任何拒绝。

“哥哥帮我把嫂子的腿抬高一点吧。”

伊莱哈德说着把卡兰稍微推到了伊莱伯恩的怀里，而后者在看了他一眼后便不顾卡兰僵硬的身体，伸手打开了一直试图合拢的双腿，甚至还在架好卡兰的身体后贴着他的耳朵低声问道，“不想好好看看自己是怎么被我弟弟操的吗？”

“再不睁眼我就要仔细描述了哦？”

伊莱伯恩的话让卡兰立刻睁开眼，只是眼神躲躲闪闪的怎么也不敢往交合的地方瞥。但就是这样视野的余光所见的光景也足够令人面红耳赤，他明知道掰开双腿的那双手与深入体内的肉棒不属于同一人，但眼前的这张脸与身后的那个人却又能完美重合。

明明是两个人，却又像一个人一样，一样的恶劣，肆意践踏自己的爱慕之情。

卡兰自暴自弃地闭上眼去亲吻伊莱伯恩，以此来逃避看着自己被操，压抑不住的呻吟在高潮的刺激下越发频繁。伊莱伯恩在他窒息前松开了嘴巴转而顺着脖子向下亲吻，得以呼吸的卡兰已经因为缺氧而头脑混乱，放弃了思考后就只剩下了遵从本能的哭叫。

“你是我们的，卡兰。”伊莱哈德咬着他的耳朵操开高潮不断的身体，后穴频繁的绞紧让伊莱哈德也忍不住舒爽地深呼吸一口气，“所以我们会好好疼爱你的。”

一个人也好，两个人也好，任何谎言都改变不了一个事实。

“我是真的爱你，卡兰。”伊莱伯恩低声笑道。

“我也是真的爱你，卡兰。”伊莱哈德同样笑道。

“所以以后也要三个人好好相处下去哦？”

做我们最出色的爱人。

相识便是噩梦的开始。


End file.
